


Whipped Cream

by princess_evans_addict



Category: Actor RPF, Chris Evans (actor) - Fandom
Genre: Birthday, F/M, Fluff, Smut, sexy chris evans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 06:40:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17055065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_evans_addict/pseuds/princess_evans_addict
Summary: You give Chris a birthday present





	Whipped Cream

I bite my lips shyly as I lie back on the bed, toes curled as I watch Chris freeze in the doorway with wide eyes. “Happy Birthday?” I manage shyly, unable to hide my nerves.

Chris laughs hard, hand gripping his peck. “You little meatball,” He smiles, making his way over and watching me try not to cover myself. I have whipped cream over my breasts and mound- just like in his movie. “Is this my present?”

I flush. “Part of it. I figured you’d want a taste,” I tease, smirking.

His eyes darken. “Oh, I do.” He stalks closer, climbing on all fours until he’s hovering above me. “I’m going to lick every inch of you clean before eating my real dessert.” He dives down, licking the whipped cream off and humming. I arch, gasping, and he chuckles and nips my bud before moving to the next breast, ignoring my squirms and moans.

”Now I want dessert,” He growls darkly, scooting down to lap at my mound. I cry out, bucking my hips, but he simply pins them as he continues to work, licking me cleans before slowly working my folds, tongue entering my core. I moan loudly, arching, and he rubs my clit expertly until I cum hard, gasping for breath as he holds me tight in his arms.

”I love you so much,” I whisper against his chest. “Happy Birthday, Christopher,”

Chris kisses me deeply. “I love you more, princess. Go on and get some sleep- this year I intend to make you lose a few hours.”


End file.
